


Invisible

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You’ve been a member of the Avengers for over a year now and over that time you’ve fallen in love with Natasha. But every time you’ve tried to talk to her she just gives you one worded answers or just walks away. It was like you were invisible to her.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.

You felt your heart sink as you watched Natasha walk away. You had fallen in love with Natasha and every time you tried to talk to her but she gives you one worded answers or just walks away. This time was no different.

Fighting back the tears you turned around and went to your room so you could be alone. As you went to your room Wanda saw you, she could tell you were upset. Wanda frowned, she didn’t like seeing you upset.

Once you got to your room you closed the door behind you. You were finally able to let the tears fall now that you were alone. You slid down the door, you put your head in your hands. 

No matter how hard you tried it felt like you were invisible to Natasha. You removed your head from your hands and tried to wipe away your tears. _Maybe it’s time I stop trying to talk to her unless it’s absolutely necessary._ You thought to yourself.

You knew it wasn’t going to be easy but you had to try and move on, it was better to try and move on now than later on. Sighing you go up and started getting ready for bed.

**xxxxx**

Natasha watched you from across the room, she frowned. For the past few months you haven’t tried to talk to her at all, you only talked to her if it was about a mission. She missed seeing you smile whenever you talked to her even if she didn’t say much to you.

“You should’ve just told her how you felt from the start.” Steve whispered when he walked over to her. 

Natasha looked over at Steve. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Steve shook his head. “I know you think (Y/N) would’ve turned you down but she wouldn’t, she had feelings for you too.”

“Wait “had”?” She could feel her heart break at the thought of you not feeling the same way anymore.

“Honestly everyone could tell she had feelings for you, I guess you were the only one who couldn’t tell.” Steve place his hand on Natasha’s shoulder. “You’re just going to have to talk to her.”

Steve walked away from Natasha, he really hoped what he said would push Natasha to talk to you. He could tell what Natasha was doing from the start and the fact you don’t talk to Natasha anymore made him realize you had figured it out too.

**xxxxx**

Tony was having another one of his parties, you were keeping to yourself while at the bar. You took a sip of your drink when Wanda walked over to you, she smiled at you.

You looked at her, you smiled back. _She looks absolutely gorgeous._ You thought. Then you noticed Wanda blushing. “Y-you heard that?” You looked down, your cheeks heating up.

She nods. “You look gorgeous too (Y/N).” Wanda placed her hand on your arm.

From across the room Natasha glared at you and Wanda. She needed to act now before she lost her chance. She quickly made her way over to you. “Can I talk to (Y/N) for a minute Wanda?” 

Wanda looked over at you, silently asking if you would be okay. You nod. Wanda gave your arm a gentle squeeze before she walked away. 

You looked at Natasha, you cross your arms over your chest. You were waiting for her to say something and when she didn’t you sighed before turning to walk away but Natasha was quick to grab your hand, she turned you around and pulled you into her. 

Your eyes widened, you blushed as your heart started beating faster. Suddenly Natasha smashed her lips against yours. Your breath hitched before you stated kissing her back.

Natasha was the first one to pull away. “I should’ve done that a long time ago, I’m so sorry (Y/N). I shouldn’t have acted the way I did towards you.”

You blinked, still in shock from Natasha kissing you. “Why were you acting like that?” 

“I thought if I told you how I felt that you wouldn’t feel the same.” Natasha looked away from you. “If you don’t feel the same way anymore I understand-”

“Of course I still feel the same.” You raised your hand, cupping Natasha’s cheek before pulling her into another kiss.

Wanda watched from a distance, she smiled slightly when she saw you and Natasha kissing. She was happy for you even if it hurt her. Your happiness is what mattered to Wanda, even if that meant Natasha was the one kissing you instead of her.


End file.
